fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinceres
Vinceres 'is the first and current Master of the clandestine organization, Silent Wing. His existence isn't known by many, but his elusiveness towards the Magic Council has given him the title of "Phantom Virus". Appearance Physical Clothing Personality History Magic and Abilities Ether-Net A term used to describe Vin's ability to process, gather and analyze information in a global scale. It was coined by Vinceres, himself, after establishing Silent Wing as an organization. He uses Log Golem's information gathering abilities, connecting them to Super Archive's vast database through Organic Link's ability to link and connect two or more targets together. This is only possible due to Vin's Machias trait, allowing faster and more efficient thought processing speeds, as well as large Ethernano reserves. 'Log Golem Magic (ログ・ゴーレム 魔法 Rogu gōremu Mahō) is a Caster-type of Magic that allows the user to create magical constructs from their own Ethernano. As the name suggests, these constructs are referred to as Log Golems (ログ・ゴーレム Rogu gōremu). Being the creator of said magic, Vinceres has complete mastery over this magic, even though the magic is far from completion. This magic is incapable of using offensive, or defensive spells, but specialize in support and stealth. Log Golem capitalizes on research and gathering information. All magical constructs can be manipulated and sent around the world for the purpose they were created. Each spell can create a Golem which can specialize in gathering a specific kind of information, such as atmospheric conditions, tracking devices, background, or biographical data. Vinceres can create an unlimited amount of these Log Golems and keep track of them no matter the distance, by using his other magics. In gathering members, Vin used Log Golems to track them down and make contact with them. He has shown the capability to speak in a mechanical manner, as well as perform and cast spells through them. Super Archive(超古文書, スーパーアーカイブ, Sūpā Ākaibu) is a more powerful version of Archive magic. This Caster Magic allows the user to store, process and transfer information in the form of magical databases. Super Archive has a bigger storage space, and can perform more complex spells than it's relative as well as transfer and manage information faster. Vinceres uses Super Archive as a mother board where he can manage and connect to multiple Log Golems without straining himself. Transferring and receiving the information from these Golems becomes much more effective and less time consuming. Vinceres has proven himself more than capable of utilizing this magic, often by manipulating the availability of information, and influencing it's flow to his advantage. His specialty is to hack into the magic of other Holder Magics, or magical items to disrupt or increase their efficiency. This magic is what has allowed Vinceres to act as the group's Field Operator, giving them visual of the surroundings, unlocking and hacking into a fortress's surveillance system, and provide them with the best possible escape route. He has also shown keeping a profile of each member, their capabilities as well as any information that is known about them. Organic Link Magic(生体リンク魔法, Seitai Rinku Mahō) is Vin's third Caster-type Magic and the last piece of the Ether-Net system. It is a type of ability that creates "links" between people and Magic in many ways. It is often accompanied by a condition or rule that can affect the outcome of the link, and consequences depending on the rule. Vinceres employs this magic to lock-on his targets from far way, by using his Log Golems as the intermediary, as well as expand Super Archive's processing ability over a wider scope. He has shown ingenuity through this magic by using the link as a safeguard for anyone who tries to hack into his domain. Machias Physiology: ' * '''Technopathy: ' * '''Enhanced Brain Processing Speed: Immense Magical Energy: ''' '''Master Strategist/Tactician: 'Encyclopedic Knowledge: '